His Gym Shorts-
by Mr. Onigiri
Summary: Tetsuo Shironuma, blind to his roll as a Osu he finds he has a strong attraction towards Youji Sakiyama. During Gym class he discovers he gets boners from watching the other boy undress- Tetsuo wants to be Youji's underwear, he has pervy thoughts of fucking Youji day by day and eventually he rapes him. Warning- Hardcore Perverted.


Youji Sakiyama, smooth pale skin, crimstone black hair, and those beautiful black uninterested eyes. I smile to myself, as I stare upon him. Youji Sakiyama, _my _Youji Sakiyama...

I never knew I was attracted to him till, one day I saw him in the locker room during gym class. He was pale, so fair-skinned so perfect. I always find myself gazing at his ass, as he pulls up his gym shorts over his undies. I thought how I'd love to be those undies, that were so snug against his bottom.I'd lick my lips, just thinking about how tasty he'd be against my face. How he'd smell, yes the fragrance of his ass...all of it right on my fucking face. Just at that moment, he bent over to tie his sneakers by his locker his shoelace must've come undone. I got a perfect sight of his round bottom, I must've not had realized how excited I'd become just thinking about his butt. Because when I moved my hand to grab for my gym shirt, I brushed against my boner. I subconiously looked around, most of the other guys had gone to the gym already. I was so big, even with my gym shorts on you could see the bulge. I frowned, and rearange myself in my boxers after taking my hand out it was wet with precum fluid. I'm so disgusting, I thought. I heard a locker shut, I turned around and Youji was walking towards the gym. I should hurry up as well, I closed my locker and made haste to the gym.

Ever since then, I've realized I had feelings for Youji Sakiyama. There seemed to be something attracting me to him, most days I couldn't stop gazing at him it was like it was impossible to look away. Somedays even, I'd get so aroused around him I'd think of such horrible ways to go about releasing this tension. One day I couldn't fight these urges, One day I just had to have Youji Sakiyama.

I happend to be eating my lunch on the rooftop as usual, when suddenly Youji Sakiyama came into view. Just my luck, I'd been thinking about him all day. He gave me those distrusting eyes, and bit down onto his bottom lip. He dropped his gaze, and slid down against the fence to sit on the croncrete. He only but had a juice box for lunch, but why did he want to spend his lunch with me? I swallowed on my bread, and looked out of his gaze. So many things came to mind, with him sitting their defenslessly. So many things I could do to a boy like this, I tried shutting out my thoughts but they kept coming like it was unstopable. Why? Dammit, it feels like I'm burning up! Suddenly I just moved, I moved so quick I didn't even have time to think it over. I found myself ontop of Youji, with my lips pressed against his. He was trying to move away, but I held him down by his wrists.

He was on his back, pressed firm against the warm concrete, his eyes were wide in fear, distrust, and disgust. '' Let go of me! '' He cried out as he tried to break out of my grasp, he was so weak for a boy my age. Even though we were both men, my strength overpowered his. I gently caressed his face, his soft pale cheek, his beautiful neck, it was so pale and perfect like an angel. I begun to drool like a salvage dog, I felt so dirty...so horny for him I couldn't believe how turned on I was. '' I'm going to do you...'' I growled out almost painfully, the urge was unbearable. Sakiyama's eyes widened like saucers, he begun to struggle more but it was no use. I begun to undo my belt, my eyes to locked into his beautiful black ones. I straddled him over onto his belly, and firmly tied his hands in my brown leather belt. He groaned by the constriction, how submissive he was in this position. I felt myself leak, god...he was so sexy, and right now he was all mine.

I took hold of his ass, and groped it through his uniform trousers. He released a groan, a whimper followed as I squeezed his soft mounds of flesh. '' You can't do this to me! You can't! '' He screamed, he was still trying to resist. I pressed my boner against his ass, and grinded into the crease. '' Aghh! '' He cried out, it must've felt so hard, so hot and big against his ass. '' You feel it...? '' I breathed hard down his back, as I dug against that crease between his mounds of flesh. He released another struggled groan, and tried to move from under me. I grabbed him by the neck, making him choke. '' You're all mine...Youji, all mine...'' I chanted, before straddling him over onto his back now. '' I'll see the face you make when you cum...'' I explained, panting and drooling like a dog. How salvage I must look to him right now, a rapist. Yes, I'm going to rape him...I'm going to love it.

I skillfully undid his belt on his trousers, and pulled down his pants strongly along with his undies. His pubic hair was neatly cut, it was straight and black just like his hair. I begun to run a hand through his silky pubic hair, but a noise came from Youji that made me stop. '' Don't...no, anything but below the waist...I'm begging you. '' His voice was disrought with sadness, he knew how defenseless he was against me the only thing he could do was beg for mercy. And knowing that's all he could do to stop me, sort of fed my desire even more. I liked the face Youji made just now, I smiled. '' It's too late to stop now...'' I said coldly, before wrapping a hand around his limp cock. It was clear he was no where near an erection, which displeased me.

I rolled up his vest, and begun to unbutton his undershirt. I never felt so much desire in my life, he smelled so good, god he looked so good. I pressed my lips against his neck and kissed the nape, I ran my tongue along the silk smooth flesh. '' So delicious...'' I panted, as I begun to suck at the exposed flesh. He begun to groan in displeasure. '' No...hah, it'll make a hickey...please don't! '' He whimpered. It'll make a hickey...I thought. I smirked, and begun to suck harder. As I sucked his delicious flesh, I had unbuttoned his shirt all the way. I begun to move my skillful tongue to his chest. He was so much smaller than me, I could see a bit of rib. '' You're so small...'' I teased, before planting a kiss onto his nipple. Youji cried out in disgust, and tried to resist even now. '' You taste so good...'' I moaned as I rolled my tongue around his pink nipple, I sucked and nibbled I could feel them getting hard. '' You're starting to feel it...'' I purred into his chest, as I moved up from his nipple to look him into the eye.

I pulled the his pants the all the way down his legs, and he shivered by the cool breeze that smacked against his nude lower half. His legs were so smooth, he must've shaved alot to keep them so soft. I wasn't going to wait, I wanted to go inside of him now! I widened his legs, no matter how hard he resisted and closed them I strongly pulled them apart. '' No! Shironuma! '' He panicked, he even tried to kick me. I held one leg up above his waist, and spread the other. My dick would be nice lubricate, I'm already so wet It should just slid right in. I hurridly shoved into his exposed anus, making him cry out in agony. I pushed deep inside, to the pont my balls were pressing against his ass. He felt so good inside, so tight it made my head spin. '' T-Tight...'' I groaned. Youji was gasping for air, he was so shocked. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, he begging for me to spare him. But I couldn't stop, no...I'm too far.

I took a good hold of his hips, and begun to thrust. He screamed, it must've been so painful. '' I-It's too big! Aggh! Sh-Shironuma! '' His voice was full of agony, nothing sort of pleasure came from his lips. I just kept pounding, I couldn't stop he felt so good inside! The thought of being in Sakiyama spurred over and over inside of my head. I'm fucking Sakiyama Youji, I'm really fucking him, I'm inside of him! I was getting so overwhelmed with emotion, I couldn't stop plowing his insides. '' I-I can't take it! It's too good! '' I groaned, as I begun to drill him hard to the point Youji went mute it hurt so much he couldn't even make a sound. His mouth was open, but no sounds came out. I wrapped a hand around his limp cock, making him groan so loud. '' I want you to get off...'' I growled. '' Don't touch me! Let go! Let go of me! '' He screamed. I begun to jerk hard at his penis, so hard I probably would leave bruises later but at the time I didn't care if I would or not.

I knocked hard against his insides, like it was unbearble to stop. I could feel him growing stiff in my hand, and I heard a moan release from Youji's lips. Even admist the pain he was feeling pleasure, god it must've been so tranquil. Now hearing him finally moan, I thrusted a bit slower now as I worked him fast in my hand. Suddenly going beserk at his insides, he trembled a bit. '' Cum...'' I purred, as I continued to jerk him off. Youji whined, and a large amount of semen spurted from his dick. I came soon after seeing his beautiful face contort to such bliss. I filled him up to the rim, and he whined in displeasure. I sat there still mounted inside of him, I released raspy breaths and after a few long moments I looked up to see how broken he was. And reality hit me, I did this...I raped him. I couldn't believe what I'd done, driven by lust...driven by this sinful desire. I did something like this...

Youji Sakiyama's eyes were so null of emotion as he stared up at the cloudless sky, I'm not sure if saying what I did was right, or wrong would change how I felt. To be honest in the deepness of my heart I felt satisfied, so satisfied with myself. I pulled out of him, and he made a sort of grunt. I looked down between his legs, and within the puddle of cum blood begun to trail into from his anus. '' Blood...? '' I asked myself fearfully. I didn't mean to make him bleed, but as he bled a strange bloody clump was about to release out of his hole. '' What's this...? '' I asked in confusion, as I was about to touch it Youji jerked away. '' Don't touch me...hah, just let it be...it always happens. '' His voice sounded so far away, he was writhing in pain. He curled around his stomach, and groaned. Did I do this to him? The red lump eased its way out of his ass, it protruded like it was alive. I stared at the lump as it wobbled towards me. '' W-What the hell is this thing? '' I asked him as I begun to stand up and zip up my pants.

It continued to ease towards me, like it was attracted to me. I stepped on it with my shoe, and it made a shrived clump of blood on the concrete. I stared upon Sakiyama cautiously, I approuched his body and undid the belt keeping his wrists tied. He didn't move, his eyes followed me numbly watching. I buckled up my jeans, and gazed down at him. A part of me wanted to say sorry, but I couldn't. I walked away, leaving him there.

**The End-**


End file.
